


Infinity War True Ending

by Haberdasher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen, Infinity Gauntlet, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: An alternate ending for Avengers: Infinity War. (The idea behind this was shamelessly stolen from a friend. Or borrowed with permission, if we’re being entirely honest.)





	Infinity War True Ending

Thanos wanted half of all life in the universe to be obliterated, and so it was.

Thanos... should have been more specific.

He snapped his fingers after positioning the last of the Infinity Stones, and for a brief instant he saw Titan as it had been at its height, as it would remain under his reign, a place of glorious greenery.

Then his legs began to turn to dust.

Thanos realized what was happening to him too late. He went to use the gauntlet, to save himself from what he had done, but his hand had already gone missing.

The Infinity Gauntlet fell to the ground, clanging noisily, as the rest of Thanos’ body faded away.

The gauntlet sat there, unmoving, amidst a field of green.


End file.
